The Beginning
by Raven Midnight Memoryz
Summary: One girl dreams has always fallen apart right in front of her face but now after being snagged by Lucifer's treats and drink gallons of demon blood she had found herself a Bounty Hunter for the Devil and now she is on the bounty of Sam and Dean Winchester but what if she falls for one?


The Begin

Have you ever had that one moment in life where you just can't seem to find yourself in the past, present and future? Well then, you know how my life is like them. So as you can tell this is going to be a novel about myself, Raven Midnight. My life story? Well, not all of it. Be glad for that one. It might be a lot but shit my life is a huge mess, try getting hooked on demon blood all your teen years, well your mental age not physical. You might be confused by what I just said there, so I better start telling you about my life. Here we go, try to keep your hats one people because this is going to be a very mind riddling story.

So I am a not so normal teenage girl, if you haven't figured that out yet. That goes to a normal high school in a little god for sacking place called Montrose, Colorado. By the comment there you can tell I hate this dirt filled place, well more like snow but you get the point. Now let's get back on topic here. So I wasn't a very good girl my high school days or middle school for that matter, too. I was always picking up Wiccan books, Satin worshiper trades but that was just how I was or just the fact that I was so fucking board out of my damn head that I would pick up some weird things just to mess around. I also got in trouble with the law a lot, don't judge me!

I'll just skip to where it all started. So I kind of got involved with a vampire named Vladimir, we were two teenagers, well he had been a teenager for awhile longer them me, we were in love, I guess you could say. I just happened to be snagged in his predator bit he plays to get prey. So it was not, so not_ love._ Well he tried to get me to go vampire but I was really different from the rest in his kingdom, yes he was a Prince of Vampires, blah _blah_. But anyways, instead of human blood like all the others, my first kill was a demon and not any demon, a bounty hunter for Satin himself. Oh joy, was I so dead? Yes, I was! But I killed him, mostly.

So I got my first taste of blood, demon blood. I can tell you from expedients any kind of blood has its own falls, like a drug, it gets you high then it fucks you up really bad. The down fall can be from increase and/ or decrease in age to a million other things. So as you can tell their how I only said that one is because I had that happen to me. When I did the demon blood I was 14-years-old, three years later still drinking it but now, I didn't look like the 16-year-old I am supposed to be, I look 21-years-old instead. There goes my teenage year. All the thanks to the Vampire pig, Vladimir.

Now, I got into the satin crap, well I kind of became one of his bounty hunters myself. I was the only girl bounty hunter so you could only imagine how that went and the most powerful. But anyways I was working my way up the list of bounties' and when I got to one, the number one most wanted, Dean Winchester. You could only guess I went for it, which of course I did. So that is where everything changed for me. My new start.

It was a September afternoon in Miami. It was a minute to 9 o'clock. I was just getting into town when I stop for gas. I was thinking how to lore him. I had done a whole hell lot of research on him. One thing came up that I thought I could do. Striper. He had a thing for girls in kinky underwear. So I instead, because sure as hell I wasn't going to fucking prance around in that kind of shit. But I found him at a local bar, so I walk right in. Sat right next to him and order a beer. Well damn all I had to do is walk on in and he had everything else covered. He took one look at me and got a look on his face like as-sure-as-hell-I-am-getting-lucky, ugh so fucking sick. He started to _hit on_ me. With all those lame pick-up lines. Like the weather, and what I was wearing. He bought me another beer and well you can just guess what happened next. His hotel.

Well we hooked-up, as you can damn well tell. One night stand, no number. But he and his brother were going to leave 2 days after. So I was going to show up at their hotel that morning and play an act that gets me everywhere. After that, we hit the road; I only got them to Kentucky before I went to get my bounty. End up at Vladimir's, again. Well Dean and his brother, Sam got a leak on it about our full moon hunt and came to kill us all. This was the true begins inside me.

When I woke up, inside. So you all know that Sam and Dean came after me, well they were taking out all the younger vampires and the high rank vampires were fleeing and Vladimir was trying to get me to come when Sam came at me with a damn stake. Just one note, I can't died like a damn vampire, no stake, no silver, no holy water, none of the works. So I attack him, neck first. It was a habit. Something happened and one taste of his blood and something changed in me.

My eyes opened and I saw everyone for who they were. All the vampires look like the dead through my eyes but Sam didn't look different and Dean just looked really depressed. I guess Sam saw it to because he made Dean let me come with them.

Today was now. I was waking up now; it was 10 o'clock in the morning. Dean was still asleep in the bed next to mine. Sam was already up, working at the little table in the corner for the room. I got up dragging the blanket with me, and walk over to him. Kissed him on the cheek and said;

"'morning"

Oh, are you confused, again? Did I forget to tell you that Sam and I kind of hit-it-off? Well sorry for my forgetfulness, ha. Back to now. He looks at the laptop in front of him still researching the case we were on. There had been some weird stuff going on here down in little old Bay Spring, Mississippi. But we were good with weird, well seeing that I was an ex-demon, Sam had released Lucifer and was his so-called vessel, and Dean he just so happened to be an angel's vessel, Michel's to be exacted. But that was us for you. The two brothers and me.

"Hey you." Sam looks up at me when he answered. "So I think I might know what has everyone here freaked out."

"Really? And what might that be?" I kind of hisses at him but I wasn't all a morning person and I really didn't mean too. He sipped at his coffee mug before he answered.

"Just some kids messing around." He made sure not to make eye contact when he said that. I didn't answer.

"Rav? You okay, hun?"

"Yeah, of course." I lie. The pain for maybe seeing her welled inside me. He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"I don't think it will be her, again. She is safe at home." Just hearing him saying that makes me uneasy. I pull away, dropping the blanket at my feet and walk to the bathroom. I don't mean to, but I slam the door. I hear Dean waking up with a 'what the hell?' scream and then Sam laughing at him because of it and Dean protesting that he didn't scream, like a girl.

I turn to the mirror. The face in the mirror looks back at me. She smirks. It wasn't me in the mirror, because I was still wearing a frown on my face. It was her. The demon, inside me. Did I forget to tell you that I have a demon inside me from the damn demon blood? Guess not.

"Aw, is the little human sad?" she teased me.

"Go away"

"Ha-ha. You know as well as I do that I can't"

"Just, please." The tears were running down my face now.

"Whatever, your no fun anyways?"

After that I washed my face. I put on my eyeliner on, and brushed my hair and teeth. After a little bit in there I came out and got dressed. I found that Dean had left, maybe to get us some briefest but Sam was still occupied with whatever he had found.

It was almost 12 o'clock now and Dean hadn't shown up yet. Sam had called his cell just a bit ago and as I found interest in the TV set that sat at the end of our bed, some silly cartoons I found. I took the cigarette pack from my jeans pocket and pulled one out, took my lighter out of the other pocket and light it. I watched the smoke swirls around like the demon blood rushing out from it's now cold body. _No, I shouldn't be thinking this. _ I let out another puff then put it out.

After a no show from Dean, Sam and I set out to hunt our ghost. I snagged my jacket and the keys to my motorcycle. Sam opens the door up for me as I walk out, then he follows.

"So where to?" I ask with a little flirty smile. He looks at me for a second taking in the smile. I swear, I think he has a weakness for my smiles.

"Oh, um. Down town." It was cute how he has to find his words after looking at me. We climb on to my bike and we head downtown. The only question I had was; why? Why downtown? If it was a werewolf wouldn't we be heading for some kind of forest area? Okay, now I am just stereo-typing. When we are downtown now. I'm about to question him when we spot Dean and to two hookers. Ha-ha, that is just like him. I turn to look at Sam to see his reaction, and his face was stone hard with anger.

I saw Dean from across the street with one girl in each hand. His smile dropped when he saw me waving at his sorry-ass. I was laughing my damn head off. Dean walked the hookers across the street to us. I hear him mumble something to the girls. The girls look at each other then at me and Sam. One of the girls whispers something to the other and then they giggle. I glare and they shut up. Dean stomps over with an 'I'm-in-the-middle-of-something frown'.

"What do you two want?" you can hear the anger in his voice. Before I can say jack shit Sam jumps in with his harshness.

"Dean, we're on a damn case. This isn't time to play around!" the poison of his anger spit from his mouth like a venoms snake.

"Oh, god. Sam. this isn't the time and place for your mood swinging anger fits." Sam's jaw tightened as Dean bickered.

"Dean, don't even start anything, I swear you'll be back to hell if I have a say in it." I hissed at him.

"What do you know? You were sent to kill me." He still hadn't dropped it.

"Really? You're going to use that card?" Dean just shook his head, and Sam was about to rip his brother to pieces. I look at the girls that stood quietly. I smiled and wave then skipped over to them.

"Afternoon ladies." I smiled warmly. I could hear the chatter of Dean and Sam now behind me.

"Uh, are you a friend of Jim's?" the blond one with a mini pinks skirt said. For a moment I thought; Jim? Who the hell? Oh, one of Dean's code names.

"You can say that."

"well, is he still going to take us to a party?" the one with the really bad dye job, I am guessing she was trying to look smarter and get dirty blond hair but got a grayish color. Now that was just sad, for Dean, they where cute but they both didn't have a damn brain. Hot pink mini skirt with neon green fishnet? God, you'd only see that on lady gaga.

"He'll have to take a rain check. We're supposed to be attending lunch with the in-law right now." I lied.

"oh." The blond one said like she got it. I took two fifties out of my pocket and gave then one each.

"Get yourselves something nice for your party." They eyed the money like they were millions then skipped off for a shopping trip.

"Wait no, ladies" Dean called after them but they just kept skipping.

"How old were they? Fifteen, Sixteen?" I said waving good-bye to the pretty faces.

"You know I hate you, right? Because I hate you even more, now." He walks off to his car and left me laughing my head off once again. Sam gave me a look that makes the enjoyed smile on my face fall into a sad little frown. I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and took my hand and started pulling me down the sidewalk.

Everything went black in my head, then white. I didn't know what I was looking at it was not 'the light' I can tell you that much. Then it started coming in clearer. It was a white board, like the ones they have at schools. I started to see the writing on the board, algebra. X+y=0. I remember this. It was a week before I runaway. I was looking around not listen to whatever the teacher was saying just day dreaming think of the past and present, thinking. The moment that I realized how much people hated me, how much I hated myself. The day my heart when black and only a week away from drinking demon blood. I heard the bell and the teacher said something but I ignored it and walk out of the class room.

I got hit back into reality. Both Sam and I were sitting at a table and there were coffees sitting on it. A Café. I blinked and look at Sam who was starting at me.

"Are you okay? Maybe you do need some coffee this afternoon." He said with a fragile smile, the little one I love so much.

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you sure, Raven?"

"Of, course. Would I lie to you?" I smiled.

"No."

Dean walked in to the little café. His face read I-hate-you all over it. He pulled a chair up and sat with us, slamming his fist on the stone table.

"Fuck!"

"Ha-ha, did you lose your little girlfriends. You still sure they were twenty they looked sixteen?"

"You know what just shut the fuck up. You're the one that did this. Everything has been fucked up ever since I met you."

"Don't you mean, 'ever since you slept with me?'"

"Fuck you, bitch."

"Someone is pissy today."

"Shut up."

"Make me." his chair scratched the floor as he pushed away from the table to shift and hit me. Sam stepped in pushing Dean back on to the floor, knocking a table over. The lady at the bar then yelled at us to leave.

We, as in the three of us, walk down the side walk. My hands wrapped into fist and my face hard with stone anger. I kept thing to myself; _he's going to fucking died! _

"Can we fucking just hunt the damn werewolf, now?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best."

"I am not going anywhere with your slut."

"Fuck you, Dean." I hissed at him trying my hardest not to rip his trout out. When we past his car he got in and speeded away. The bad part about that all our damn hunting crap was in his damn car.

"Well, I guess the hunting the werewolf is out of the question."

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?"

"Anything you want to do."

"Okay, two demons coming right up."

"Well maybe not everything."

"Aw, come on. I'm fucking starving."

Sammy doesn't like me drinking demon blood because of what happened to him, his eyes went black. You might not think that is bad but that is when you loss all your human and all the demon takes over. It happens to me a lot; well I am one of the most powerful beings, just one under Lucifer.

"Pwease?" I was pulling on his shirt, acting like a damn four-year-old.

"Fine, but I'm not coming."

"Aw, why?"

"You know very well why."

"Fine." I cross my arms over my chest and acts to pout. He smiled and shacks his head playfully as he walked past me. "No, kiss good-bye?"

"This isn't good-bye, but I'll still kiss you, babe." He walks back to me. Slowly reached for my cheek and bent down to kiss me. I stood on my tippy-toes as his lips gently rest on mine. They were warm unlike mine. I graved at his shirt making sure he wasn't going to make a fast one. 'Cause later he's not going to want to kiss me, I'll stink of demon blood and he hates the smell of it, well I don't think he hates it he just doesn't want to go on a frenzy, again. Our lips moved together gracefully, our tongues playing tag. Ha-ha. Fuck if I was a guy I'd be having a huge boner right now. That sounds wrong doesn't it? But I mean, I was fucking lucky to have him. Plus if I never started sucking vampire balls and demon blood I would have never met him. When Sam walk away with my keys and smile I start to think on the days before, when I was completely human. _What would I be doing right now?_ My heart chocked, and she came to my company.

"You'd be dead and you know that." her voice was playful as she played with my hair, with my hand.

"I know. I would be alone, again." I whispered to her.

"What am I? Chopped demon?"

"You wouldn't even be here. If I had never took the drink you would be fucking with someone else."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that. Now come on I am fucking starving."

I didn't say anything back to her; I just started to walk down the alley hoping for pray.

I could smell the blood running through her veins, the heart pounding then slowly come to a stop._ Humans. Not as filling._ Her voice whispered in my head. She was always fucking complaining. The little girl lay on the ground, bloodless and dead. I wipe the blood from my face and lick my lips.

"Not a demon, but it was yummy."

"Oh, boo you. That human was fucking gross. She tastes like fucking ass."

"And you would know?"

"Fuck you."

"You know you would like that far too much."

"Once again, F-U-C-K Y-O-U!"

I just laugh at her. Nothing funnier to mess with then a pissed off demon. But she was right the human would only keep me filled for only a couple of hours, I need a demon. But in a town like this not likely, so I headed back to the hotel. I walk through the door, my path straight to the shower. The lights were still on, Dean was asleep on his bed and Sam was in his little corner, eyes glued to his laptop screen. I came in like a shadow. Never seen, never heard, well until I said something. He didn't see me, like before I met before I met him, my dead days. Before the vampires, before the demon blood but now was now and I was going to make in my best. I would be dead now if it wasn't for Sam or the demon blood, both I love more than any damn thing. I didn't bother to greet him in anyway. Jumping to the shower hoping to wash all the scent of blood so Sammy would sleep in the same bed with me tonight, I almost always hoped for this but it never happened. The warm water on my cold skin was soothing, better then demon blood, fresh and warm with life.

My bed welcomed me with chilled blankets on my back. My hair wet on my neck, I rolled over to look at Sam, who was no longer glued to his computer but me. _Oh, now you see me._ One side of my mouth pricked up into a half smile while the other sat in a frown, my eye still set with blankness staring back. He smiled at me with a cute side smile that made me want him right then and there, but I couldn't. I rolled back over, flat on my back, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eye and the darkness enclosed me in dream or I mean nightmare.

The night was peaceful but until the blackness turn into visions, my nightmare. It was all black then I was looking up, on the ceiling was a girl with strawberry blond curly hair. Her belly was cut open under her night gown, her face read of horror as she laid there lifeless. I hear a scream but it wasn't from her or my lips. It was Sam's voice. He screamed her name;

"Jessica!"

Jessica? Who was she? Suddenly, she bursts into flames. Burning her, engulfed she look like she was crying. Sam's voice screamed, again. I tried to look around to see where he was but I couldn't move. Then I was pulled out by Dean. _What the fuck was he doing? And in my nightmare?_ I turn around to see the house I was in, burn into coals as the fire of the girl smolders it with her sobs. My eye lashed open to find myself back in the hotel room. I sat up rubbing my eyes to find tears spilling on my cheeks. _Who was that Jessica girl? What happened to her and how does Sam know her?_

"Jessica?" Escaped from my lips as it left my thoughts.

"What?" Sam's voice was shaken.

"Huh? Oh I didn't see you there." He was sitting at the end of the bed placing his shoes on the floor.

"What did you say?"

"Huh, nothing."

"Oh, I must be hearing things."

"That isn't a good this, even in the demon world." He smiled at me discarding what I said; at least I think he did. I look away. _Whoa, that was a fucking close one! But who was Jessica?_ I looked to the window over the Sammy's little corner to see it still dark outside. The clock next to Dean's bed read only 11:04 o'clock. On the other side of the bed Sam got into bed with me. _Guess I don't reek of blood._ I rolled over to see him gaze stapled to me. His hand holding his head up.

"Hi." He whispered to me.

"Hey." The smile slipped out of my voice.

"Do you come here often?"

"What? Your bed? Yes."

"Oh, I have been wondering who that beautiful girl was sleeping in my bed."

I smiled at him then he bend down resting his smooth lips on mine. The lips in an unbreakable dance as they move gracefully together. All the warmth made the chillness of my body burst into fireworks. My heart was pounding almost out of my chest. _Breathtaking._ His hand found his way to my waist under the blanket, his fingers gently tracing up my side under my t-shirt. Now don't go telling me this is a sin because baby I know everything about sinning and hell this isn't the worst. Fuck, I fucking was a bounty hunter for Lucifer himself, now that was the worse. Damn sinning feels so good.

The funny part about this is I forgot all about the dream, I was only connected to him and only him. That is when I though, _no one could ever make me feel so good. _Ha-ha. Fuck this is so fucking funny to say. His hands now pulled off my shirt. Topless, I could care less. His lips kissed at my neck, made me remember my vampire days. I reached out for him my hands crawling at his back. My hands slipped to his zipper. My heart was burning hot then an inferno. His touch was like a drug worse than meth. He did the honors of taking all his clothes off for me. Even if I love the '_striping_' part, I would have to go without this go around. Skin to skin and lips to lips we basked in pleasure of each other's hormones. Ha-ha.

When morning peeked in through the curtains blinding me with another unwanted morning. The night before was pleasing. I rolled over to find Sam still asleep. I kissed him on the cheek lightly before getting out of bed to take a shower. Man, for once in forever, I was in a good mood in the morning, I was always the last to wake and was in a horrible mood. Hmm, I wonder what was so special about this day.

Getting out of the shower, dripping wet with warm water still slipping down my skin to my toes. The towel that hanged from the hook on the bathroom door, I gently took hold of it and wrapped it around my torso. The steamed mirror showed a blur imaged of me. Taking the brush out of my bag I slowly brushed the wet knot out of my wet hair. Hmmm, some days life is dull, filled with unwanted blankness, others its unwanted enjoyment of rainbows and laughter, but was today unwanted or just unplanned? Pulling out my favorite skinny jeans from my bag I pull them on along with some pitch black boy-shorts-underwear, with a black bra and my Slipknot band t-shirt. The boys are most likely still asleep so why not paint my nails for a change. Kind of grille but that is if you use fucking pink or some fuck like that, but black that just gives you a sharp edge.

Sitting peacefully in the quite, calmly painting my nails with the darkness of black. My black nails, eyeliner and lipstick, well it's not Halloween but I still dress like the dead every day. I am supposed to be fucking dead anyways, well to the law that is. _I feel kind of trapped in here._ I swing my bag over my shoulder and walk out the door to find both Sam and Dean packing their bags and throwing socks at each other. _Boys, I swear, ha-ha._

Now tell me, how the hell do you just walk out the door and you find your boyfriend and his brother boxing it out in the middle of the parking lot?

"What the hell is going on?" I yell over their childish comments to each other. They ignored me, so now here comes plan-b. So I walk onto the pavement walk over to them both and decked Dean, right in the jaw. I turn to Sam who is standing there with a cut lip and blood streaming out of his nose.

"Now what the hell is going on?" I said. Sam's face was hard with angry.

"Nothing. Let's just go." He opened the door and climbed in, not wanting to tell me what was going on. Dean got up from the pavement, holding his nose which might be broken now.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed at me.

"Last I checked that would be you, hun."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, Dean but I don't screw jack asses." He mumbled something that I didn't quit hear. Pushing Dean into the back of his car I climbed into the front, put the keys into the ingestion, and the car started to hum.

"Dude, bro you smell like sex." Dean smirked in the mirror.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam exclaimed without looking back. I couldn't help but smile, it was funny. Dean started to laugh. Sam turned in his seat trying to grave his brother but he seat belt kept him from that. I turned the car onto the freeways then as I yell at them both to stop. We sat in silent for the rest of the drive.

Chpt. 2

I've been driving for 2 days straight now, and I am not even tried but I am hungry. Night has set in the sky and both Dean and Sam are sound asleep. We are driving through a town that I misses the welcome sign to so I don't know where we are. Bobby called to see how we were and laugh at the fight when I told him about it.

"Brothers are brothers, fighting is the best thing they do." Bobby told me.

"Yeah, but these brothers are supposed to be good at hunting not fighting."

"No, they need to be good at fighting what there hunting."

I turn into a gas station because the gas tank is as almost empty. When I go into pay for the gas, I find my tummy growl at me so I get some chips and beer. _No good for your body but what more damage can I do to this body? _

I was standing in line to pay when I looked up in the mirror above the counter and what I saw in the mirror made all the joy, all the life drain out of me. My face, it wasn't human but demon all the way. The tears begin to run from my eyes. _This cannot be. I am not a demon, I am human!_ I dropped the bag of chip. _I have to get out of here, NOW!_

Every cell in my damned body was going off, yelling and screaming in my head. _I just can't be one of them._ My eyes now were drowning in tears. Her foolish comment just made me want to kill her, kill myself.

"Aw, sweetie you always knew you were this. Don't beat yourself up for it." She whispered into my ear.

"Shut up!" My words came out in a spits of angry. I didn't hear her say anything after that. I walk out of the gas station, not caring what was going on. Fuck the damn end of the damned world is coming, I should be fucking partying somewhere, not here. Not hunting monsters…. I am one of those monsters. The scream pounded at my ears, and then I realized it was my screaming. _What was I doing, I need to calm down. This isn't too bad, no this is horrible. _

I took a deep breath, _calm the fuck down!_ I climb into the car, started the car and got the hell out of there. _What if It was her face I was seeing not my own? What if someone was wearing a mask behind me? No, there wasn't anyone in their but me and the cashier guy. I am losing my fucking mind. No maybe it is the lack of sleep. Okay, I am going to wake Sam up, he can drive._

I pulled over to the side of the road next to a tool store and I turned to Sam tapped him on his shoulder a couple times but he didn't wake up. _Fuck this!_

"Sam!" I yelled, and shack him with both my hands gripped on him.

"What?" he yelled alarmed waking Dean up too.

"Sam, I really need you to drive for me, please."

"Why?"

"I don't feel too good."

"Oh, okay."

We switched places and I got some sleep while he was driver.

When I woke up, the sun was high in the sky and I was no longer in the car but in a hotel room. I felt better from the night before, when I lost it. I got up sitting on the edge of the bed, with my face in my hands. What if I still look like _that?_ I walk into what look like a bathroom and found a mirror hanging from the walk. _My face, it was human, thank Lucifer. I guess it was the lack of sleep that made me see that._ I sighed in relief.

Sp I flipped yesterday, no biggie. It's not like I was being hunted by Lucifer's mutts again. Shit I hope I didn't just jinx that. Walking around at a little park I found next to the hotel, I sat myself at a bench and reaching into my pocket I pulled out my half empty cigarette pack, yanked out one of them out and popped it into my mouth. I pat at my jeans pockets and find my lighter in my left pocket along with my cell phone, I take them both out. Lighting my cigarette I find my cell phone jammed with texts. After I disappeared, I got my hands on a new cell phone a number that couldn't be tracked and whoever I gave the number to they had sworn never to tell a soul it was me. I was dead, well to everyone back home. I remember when I first called my best friend with this number, she had been crying, it was 2 weeks after I had runaway and was said to be dead. She was pissed at me for it, but I explain and she understands about my problem. We still talk along with a hand full of my other friends that I trust to keep my story dead. And if they did tell they have no proof it is me, my named has been changed and I am 21 or at least look like it. All the text messages were from my best friend, we were just like sisters, twins. I called her my little sister even if we were the same age. She was everything I was, just sweeter. All the text talk about how much she missed me, what happened that day, and who she wants to kill. It has been a week since I last used my phone so she might be freaking out right now. After replying to all the messages I call her.

"Please enjoy the music as your party is reached." A computer said with no emotion. Then the one song I was about cried over played. It was her and my song. Bitches get stitches by Blood on the Dance Floor. I hadn't heard the techno beat in three years. It played for about 2 minutes before her sweet voice greeted me with happiness drooling in it;

"Raven!" When she said my name it ringed with joy. I love how she says my name strangle.

"Ello Ebby, dear." A small smile sown into my lips. I missed her.

"I was worried that something happened to you after you didn't reply to my text for about a week."

"I'm sorry, boo. I've been on a job lately."

"Really? What kind of monster did you kill this time? Tell me everything." She loved my stories about my hunts and romance with Sam and my fights with Dean. She wished every second that she was with me; I wish she was too but if she vanished too they would know it was me.

"There was really nothing to tell just a bunch of dumb kids fooling around."

"Aw, okay. That is chill." She talks so much like a teenager; I wish I was still a teenager. She sighed before she added to it. "I miss you sissy." The tears started too built in my eyes now.

"I miss you too, Ebby." I said wiping the tears away. I blow a puff of smoke into the air and watch it swirl. That's when I saw Sam walking over to me.

"Your still smoking?"

"yeah," I said blowing another puff out.

"Same here, I just started a week ago."

"nice how do you like it, sis?"

"The first couple taste like ass but then they get better after awhile."

"Glad you like them." Sam sat next to me on the bench.

"Who you talking to?" he asked after stealing a kiss from me.

"Ebony."

"What?" Ebony said into my ear from the phone.

"Sam just asked me who I was talking to."

"Tell her I say hi." Sam said playing with my hair.

"he says hi."

"Hi Sammy!" she yelled into my ear. I couldn't help but laugh. Damn, I really felt that there was never going to be a time as long as I fucking life that I would be able to see her again. I rested my head on Sammy's shoulder and sighed into the phone.

"You got to love them." I mumbled to myself. The tears now were so heavy that I couldn't speak.

"Babe, are you okay?" I shook my head. He took the phone away from me, now.

"Hey Ebony, Raven will call you back. Okay?"

"Oh, okay. Bye" they hung up and Sam turned his attention to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I…. I don't…. know." He wrapped his arms around me enclosing me in a comforting hug.

I really didn't know why I was crying. Everything was so different, I was supposed to be in a high school in Montrose, being a teenager, being stupid, learning from my mistakes. But no I am here. Hunting monster that shouldn't even fucking exist. I was 16 not 21. In that moment I wish I had never met Vladimir, never drunken that stupid demon blood, never hunted for the devil, never met Sam… No, I could never subtract Sam from the problem, I loved him. This was all supposed to happen. Sam and I minutes from death, changing and seeing Sam as the one I love.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, forever and always." He kissed my head. I wiped the tears away. Live in the moment because any moment can be your last. My eye close, my lips found their way to his. Our lips tangled in an unbreakable tango.

Funny, how I break down a lot now in days. I wonder why I do that. We are back on the road, one our way to California, to find the boy's dad. I am laying down in the back seat listen to my iPod and reading some stupid twilight book that is I guess the most popular book because it has four movies out. These books are so stupid when you know how the real monster is and the writer make them out to be hot, sexy and human friendly when hell they aren't even close to it. Sam and Dean are up front I think sitting in silents but I really can't tell with how loud Breaking Benjamin is blasting in my ears. In my book Bella just jumped off a cliff. What a dumb girl!

Sam pats my head trying to get my attention. I look up yanking one head phone out of my ear.

"Hm?"

"We are almost in Las Vegas, and Dean wants to stop for the night…."

"Or maybe the rest of my life." Dean interrupts Sam.

"As I was saying; do you want to stop in Vegas?

"Hell yeah! Stripes walking the streets, gambling and did I forget hookers!" It was so sarcastic but I did want to go.

"Yeah." Dean was thrilled that I wanted to stop. I sat up putting my book aside and put my chin on the seat in front of me. Sam smiled at me.

"Your hot, did you know that?" Sam chuckled at me.

"No he isn't." Dean objected.

"He's more then you could ever be."

"Sam, remind me again why the hell she is with us?"

"Because I love her." After Sam finished Dean mimicked him as he mumble to himself. I couldn't help but smile at him. _Because I love her._ A giggle made it way on to my lips. Dean growled at the road ahead of us. His hand gentle stroked my cheek, nice and cools on my skin. Tell me again why I was questioning this before? I took hold his hand with my own and raised it to my lips gently kissing the back of his hand. I could hear the blood in is veins rushing around, making my mouth water. _No, I can't. Fuck._ Now I was hungry, for demon blood. My phone, just in time to stop me for a horrible regret, rang. Thank_ Lucifer!_ I pulled in out of my pocket dropping all connection to Sam and answered.

"Hello?"

"Rave!"

"What's sup Ebony."

"Nothing to fun, I just thought I would call."

"Monsters in your closet? Need me to come up there and scar them away?" Ebony and I laughed. I look up at Sam, who had turn back to face the front. I saw a little of something sad in this face. Shit it must have been me jumping to answer the phone."Shit." The word slipped from my lips under my breath but Ebony heard it.

"What?"

"Oh, uh. I just forgot I need to by some more smokes for the road." I looked down at the full back of cigarettes in my jacket pocket. I laid back down graving a beer out of the cold, too.

"Damn, I hate when that happens."

"I know right?"

"Wish you could come out here and fight some monsters and let me tag along."

"Sorry, sweetie but only in your dreams."

"Well I should dream more then."

"Yeah." I twisted off the cap to the beer and carefully took a sip without trying to spill in down my favorite shirt.

"Wish I had a beer."

"Ugh, bad Ebb. No beer for you. Remember 21 here, your still 16!"

"You only look like it."

"Yeah, and I look good for a 21."

"Hell yeah, bitches." We laugh at her comment.

When we arrived in Vegas you can guess what the first thing Dean did. Yep, straight to a strip house leaving Sam and I to finding a hotel and checking in. First thing I did when I got inside the room was flop on the bed and laid there looking at mine reflection in the ceiling mirror. I thought it was funny, you just know Dean is going to love this…. Well watching himself having sex that is. The beds were very soft too, and I loved that part. I saw Sam looking at me and looked up at him.

"What?" I purred.

"Well I was just thinking…" He trailed off looking away from me.

"You were thinking what?"

"Well I was thinking that, Dean isn't here and it just us two." His gaze set on me as I started to laugh at him.

"You're adorable." I said laid back on the bed still laughing. I watched him in the mirror, waiting for him to well…"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, that was an invention. I couldn't tell." He teased.

"Sure, now get over here." He made his way over to me. Our lips met as he mostly fell on me. He pulled off him shirt and I couldn't help but trace his abs, ha-ha! Again like before he went for my neck as I removed my shirt. I unzipped his pants and my hand found their way to the back of his neck and in to his hair. I gasped for air as my lung choked from lack of air. Every movement was like puzzle pieces fitting together.

I woke up to a dark room, the sun had set and now the moon shined in the window. I look over to the second bed that we left for Dean to see a past out body, most likely Dean. I rolled over to find Sam gone. _What the hell?_ My stomach growled at me, not for food but for demon blood I hadn't had any in almost two days. I sat up from the bed graving my pants off the floor and slipping them on along with my shirt. I graved my keys, leaving the room and escaping out the building.

There has to be demons here. Of course there would this is like a nation breeding ground for them. I walk peacefully down the sidewalk, avoiding eye contact with everything. My eye well if a human saw then they would freak out. When I go hunting my eye change to track pray. I can tell if someone is a demon or not. Humans are red, as in the blood in their veinsm you can also see every indivsal vain as it beats with the heart to keep the blood moving and demons when they possess a human there is a fogginess in the body. My eyes are the color of the blood I drink, crimson. Not normal to a human at all. Most of the time I have my sunglasses but there is no reason to them because it is night. My eyes catch sight of a demon up head walking with a human. I am not a vampire; I just have the quality of one. In Seconds and I was right behind them. Blinking from my hunting eye to my normal one I tackled her baring my teeth. She falls with me coming down on her. Straight for the neck, I can taste the blood in my mouth already. But before I can bite her open something pulls me off. I turn around to hit the human but I stop myself before I do to see Sam.

_Who the hell is she? Wait, is he cheating on me?_ Now that I think of it she looks familiar, I saw her in Denver, Huston and Salt Lake and they were our recent stops, too.

"Who is this?"

"This is Ruby." Sam said stepping to help her up.

"Well almost getting my neck ripped off is a new greeting for me." Ruby said dusting her jacket off.

"Yeah, it's a custom from where I am from."

"And where is that? Hell?" She laughed.

"Yes, actually. So how is the old man down stairs, you would know wouldn't you seeing that you're a demon."

"How could you tell? You a demon, too? I can't really tell."

"No, I am not."

"Then what are you? You're from hell?"

"I'm Raven Midnight."

"The bounty hunter?"

"Yes."

"Oh my demons! You are one of the big man's top guys, what are you doing here?"

"She is with me." Sam said. "She is my girlfriend."

"Wow, you got lucky. If you had heard the stories I heard of her you would be scared to death." She laughed and turned to me. "Why you with him?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

"Maybe later, first why are you here anyways and with my man?" Ruby and Sam glanced at each other with unsure looks.

"You didn't tell her, yet?"

"No"

"well should I tell her?" It was quite as Sam plotted his next words.

"She has been helping me exercise demons." Sam said making no eye contact but I know it was meant for me.

"But that would mean you have to be drinking demon blood, are you?"

"Yes."

"but you hate it when I do."

"I know."

"What? You know your drinking demon blood or you know that your girlfriend does too and you won't sleep in the same bed as her after a hunt?" I just kind of blowing up in his face. I was already angry from before but now, now I was fucking pissed off!

"Both."

"Whatever."I left after that, back to the fucking hotel as fast as I could, at first. I was fucking mad first because I thought he was fucking cheating and now I am fucking more than just fucking mad because he is drinking demon blood too? No, just the idea that he is will a damn fucking demond! Well I could look on the bright side that we could hunt together now but he had been doing that at least as long a Salt lake maybe even longer. I just wanted to throw something. I paced the room yelling at everything in my head. I stopped when I heard the knob of the door twist. The door was creeping open slowly but I decided I had to leave. Go back to the vampires for a while I couldn't go home because Lucifer wants me with Sam and Dean Winchester's head on a platter but I had to get out of here. I found my way out the window and down the fire escape and on to the sidewalk. Well if I was with the vampire I could get a really nice meal instead of starving on a daily bases. So I stole away on my motorcycle, sneaking off into the night. I was at the castle in Washington, took me forever but what the hell I got there, didn't i?

Now I am driving up the long twisty dirt road to the huge castle far back on this huge amount of land. The road is outline with forest on each side stretching far across the land. It was pretty much like a jungle out here but that was just so no one would see all the stuff we did out here. Now I bet your all like well didn't Sam and Dean take out all the vampires, even burned down the castle, well this is a different castle. The high court they call this. The one that started it and the one no one with know about, they'd have my head for telling you about all this along with everything about my life but seeing as you're at a high authority and you already know half of this already. This was the same castle Vladimir and everyone left to.

This place was almost as if it was abandon, I was kind of hoping it wasn't. It looked so old so mangled. I killed the motor of my bike and dismounted and walked to the door. The steps creaked with every bit as I shifted up them. As I stood in front of the door and I went to knock on the door, the door fell open, well it didn't fall it just open up, letting me in.

"Now that is just cheesy." I said into the open door.

"I've been watching a lot of cheesy movies lately." Smiles crawled onto my face when I saw who the owner of the voice is.

"Zach!" I almost tackled the poor kid. Zach was the most human like vampire I ever did met, smartest, too. And he is only fourteen. He was like a little brother to me back in Montrose, and first fourteen year-old to make it to the court. That is why he is up here. Sad thing is his sister, Jackie, was left behind.

"Raven!" He hugged me, he kind of short for him age, he comes up to my belly button.

"Sup Zigzag! What have I missed?" We were still locked in the hug, well I had to make up for all the past years we haven't seen each other, right? Plus I was the closes thing to a sister now that Jackie was gone.

"Everything!" He said dragging me into the house. Inside was the most beautiful thing I had seen in years. So Mangled on the outside but in the inside was an old English castle. The walls were almost as if they had been quitted then painted, the window were covered with black velvet curtains and a huge winding stair case wrapped in arms into a next floor .

"Wow."

"You like?"

"Oh, I love." Zach laughed at me as he took my hand and walked me up the stairs.

"I want to show you Jinx's room." Jinx was Jackie's nickname. It not like Zach though his sister was still alive, he knew the cold hard facts to that but mainly he was saying 'I want to you stay here have my sisters room.' "It's the most beautiful room I've ever seen."

The stairs twisted and twisted, around and around, up and up. We came to a hall on the second floor and Zach walked me down in, the hall wrapped around, it was the tower. Zach dragged me down the hall until the 8th door on the right. He opened it; it opens up into a huge round room. We walked in. The ceiling was at least 40 feet tall as it towers above us and the window and balcony doors skinny and just as tall as the ceiling, viewed the back of the castle that overlooked a maze. And in round room a canapé bed, draped with blood red sheets and millions of pillows, rested right next to the only window and to the right of the window was the balcony door leading out to view the whole vampire world. There was a makeup table with a mirror left of the bed it look like one of the really old ones. The floor was a gray fluffy cloud. A door just on the right of the balcony doors was a personal bathroom and closet. Candles where randomly spots in the room.

"Oh my Lucifer!"

"You like it." Zach smiled at me. "So are you staying or just visit?"

"I'm staying, for now." A huge smiled found its way to Zach's face make me smile too.

"Now tell me. What did this demon miss?" We sat ourselves on the bed and he told me of is wild life and court life. Damn, I can't believe I left this kid alone all these years. He was my little brother and I just left to a new life and hunted what they were down along with other monsters. My family and I left and killed other houses full of my kin. Fuck now I was talking this Vampire shit to a new level. I was calling myself one. But they brought me up and I was one of a kind and they just loved that I was on their side for the upcoming war everyone has been talking about for years.

My first hunt in almost a week was tonight. I was so fucking happy as I sank my fang into that bitch. The warmth of the blood running thought my mouth. Every sip was like heroin a million times over, maybe even exec. I loved this life! I can't believe I left this life to run around with some hunters. I could die right now and be perfectly happy with it. I was drinking gallons of demon blood every day, no sleep, no food, just me and my blood. Of course I always had time for Zach, but mostly he was either dealing with court shit or working on a project.

So I've been sitting on my bed all morning since briefest just listening to music. So glad these walls are sound proof. So now my music is enough to rattle the walls when the song end and a new one have started. The song was 'I'm just a kid' By Simple plan. I was just a kid, or I am supposed to be anyways. My heart skips a beat as the verse says that 'I don't want to be alone'. That was the first thing besides "hello" that Sam had said to me. I feel the tears trying to spill over. I close my eye and I see that moment like I had just got done with it;

It was after Sam and Dean had come to hunt my family down. We were in the car and Dean was pissed that Sam had brought me along. I was so in love with Dean's car at the time to even listen. Now that I think of it he didn't say it then at all and it wasn't even the first thing he said aside from "hello"

We were at this beautiful place I'd ever seen. It was a little hidden away park with one tire swing hanging off an old willow tree. There were so many different flowers everywhere and there was a forest surrounding this spot. I remember why we were here. It was because of the fairies here. Tricks and more tricks, But the three of us found the fun in this job… My first job with them. I had bought Sam one of those really cute top hats and the damn fairies stole it along with Dean's car keys and they put then in the willow that the tire swing was. The memory of Sam pushing me on the swing, smiles on your faces. The begin of a love story. You know how that goes, right? When love is new it is like you're a little kid again?

Sam had become my day dream as he pushed me on the swing in the hidden park with the fairies. I was still young then we all were. I was twenty and Sam was twenty-two, I never really knew how old Dean was so I can't tell you that. Eyes closed as the wind blows through my hair and the swing goes back and forth. Smile so true. I remember taking a picture of that day, Sam had stopped the swing to kiss me and I took a picture with my cell phone just in time. My eyes now scan the picture as I look it over on the small cell phone screen. I was so pretty then and Sam as hot as ever. I was in my favorite purple and black lace tank top with my spider web arm warms, I don't remember what pants I wore but knowing me it was skinny jeans, I know I was wearing some king of converse shoes. My eyeliner was thick as always and Sam in his top hat I got him and a gray button down shirt. I loved that boy to the end of my life. The smile that had grown on my face now faded. I miss him and my actions to all that crap was childish. I beat I fucked everything between Sam and I. My heart hurt now as if I had twisted it myself from the outside. I was stupid, I knew that. I was supposed to be fucking sixteen, still in high school, still with all my friends _my age_, not running around half the world hunting monsters. If only I had never drunk that demon blood, never met Vladimir, and …. My heart stopped to what I was about think.. Never met Sam. The tears spilled down my cheeks now.

Chpt. 3

I looked in the window of the Vegas hotel. Sam was rolled over facing away from me so I only thought he was asleep. I open the window to see the salt line. I stepped over it and walked slowly over to the edge of his bed, I sat down softly. That is when I saw it, it was a photo from the one off my phone, I one I took that day in the hidden park with the fairies. It lay on the sheets unattended by adoring eye. I picked it up held it to my heart. I was stupid for coming here. What if he didn't want me back? I set the photo back on the bed and I was about to leave when I felt someone's eyes on me. Turn to see Sam with his eyes glued to me. It was funny; he had puppy-dog eyes at me. We were just locked in silent air around us. It had been almost 4 weeks since I saw him last. I eat me up the last 2 weeks that I had just left so I came back.

I walked slowly back to the bed, sat next to him and he graved me hugging me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"You didn't do anything, I was being stupid."

"No, I should have told you the first time I started." I hugged back snuggling in to his chest. He played with my hair a little before he realized I wasn't going to say anything.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." It slipped out, I meant it but I didn't know if I could continue to life this life, anymore. I really didn't plan on staying I wanted to stay with the family. I didn't want to starve on a daily basis.

"You won't have too. I love you."He said. It kind of felt like a lie and little bit.

"I love you too."

Later after he fell asleep I left. Sure I was going to come back but I need to go home first. It wasn't like I was going to sleep. I had Zach to take care of, so I had to balance the two because I wasn't going to leave Zach again. And it isn't like I can take him to hunt monsters with us… That won't end well seeing that he is a vampire. I had no fucking idea what I was going to do, damn it. I was one weak little bitch. At this point in time if I had to pick, I think I would pick Zach. He was like a brother to me and I was never there for him but Sam he had all my attention these past years. I throw my damn jacket on the floor of my room. The castle was completely alive still at this time of night. I wanted to scream at myself. Damn it. I just hated myself right now. There was a knock on my door. _Who the fuck!_ I walked over and open the door. Zach was on the other side.

"HI!" He smiled up at me.

"Zach, sweetie. I can't talk right now." I bent down to talk to him.

"But I want you to come see my new toy."

"Maybe I'll come down later and see, okay."

"Aw, okay" he was not to happy but he left instead of fighting with me on it.

Later that night I did. I walk down starts to the basement to his little work room.

"Raven! Is it later already?" he laughs.

"Yeah, so what did you want to shoe me, zigzag?"

"This." He removed a sheet of a huge thing.

"Wow!" I had no idea what the hell that monster thing was. "I'm sorry to ask, but what the hell is that?"

"It is a Carapatisaion Devise."

"What? I don't speak geek." He looked at me with a annoyed grim and he rolled him eyes at me.

"It converses animal blood to have a higher quality then human blood." He smiled in glory of his machine, "So the affect of this would be a decrease of killings for our part and the humans." He was smart for only fourteen and of course it had to be about blood that is all vampires think of well more then less think of sex. But that was my family for you.

"Damn, Zigzag you are one smart little dude these days. Just one question; does it work?" I messed his hair up and he quickly placed in back in place. Smiling he pulled a knob and the machine started to sigh. He pour some blood in the top of it and I watched as it swims through the tubes around and around in and out motors and then it glowed into a bottle that was tented and a in another tube some blue liquid found itself with the blood and it mixed. The bottle opened up into more tubes as both the blue liquid and blood now mixed together ran down then. Into different chambers, then they all met again somewhere along the way and fell into a cup which Zach hand to me and then another for himself.

"Drink it." I looked at the reddish blue in the cup. I took a sip to fine my taste buds rejecting it. I spit it back in to my cup.

"I think I'll stick to demon blood."

"Oh, sorry I forgot that. Well I can tell you it tastes just like type B human blood."

"Cool. Did you bring the court in to see your machine?"

"No, I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"The Blue Moon."

"Why?" he didn't answer. That when I realized. The Blue Moon is a huge party the vampires throw every five years. The last Blood Moon was when Jackie died. She was careless and helpless walking nowhere but her death. She fell in love with a hunter and she stabbed her in the back. Yes, I meant 'she' there. Jackie was more into girls then guys.

"Oh."

My eyes follow the chain of roses painted into the ceiling. My thoughts and mind in another world. It was just one of those lazy days. My phone started to vibrate my pocket. I pulled it out and look at the caller ID.

"Hey Ebby"

"Raven, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You left Sam?" She was yelling now.

"Fuck, no."

"Then where are you? Why aren't you with him?"

"The castle."I sighed.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Why are you with the vampires?"

"I need a breather."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Even me? No wonder you didn't call."

"No it's not like that. You know me and phones."

"Yeah, I know. But it would have been nice if you had called now I have Sam and Dean at my front door…." I cut her off.

"Wait What?"

"Sam and Dean are here."

"In Montrose?"

"Well duh."

"Aw, Fuck."

"What?"

"Please tell me that my parents are not in this."

"Why the hell would they? You're dead to them."

"Who are you talking to?" A muffled voice called in the background on Ebony's side of the phone.

"Your girlfriend." She called back. My eyes widened and my figure found there way to the end call button and off.

"Fuck!" I announced to the world. Now I had to go to the last place I ever want to go again and make sure no one realizes who I am while fixing all this. Won't this be a fucking nightmare!

" Well here we go." I said graving my keys.

Seeing that I was in Washington it didn't take as long as it could have token if I was anywhere else. Colorado, home of the Denver Broncos, there colors blue and orange. Football, never watched, and never will. Montrose was the small farm town I was brought up in, but I was born in Denver. So there is my city girl. I had wish many times that I would never have to set foot in this town again, never as long as my demon blood infested soul had to live. But here I was seconds from driving across the line from Utah to Colorado and ever cell in my body was ripping apart. O_f all the cities in the world why did it have to be this one? Why not Vegas or New York?_

As I hit the line, the flood started the memories. It hurt, like I was caught in a fucking meat grinder. From the moment I met Ebony for the first time to… to when I skipped town. Love drunk on demon blood. I had to make myself keep going because all of me wanted to turn back, and never come back. But Sam was here, looking for me even. But why would he come here of all place? He knows I'd never come back here for anything… Unless it was him or Ebony. Fuck, he does know me as well as I though. I took a deep breath and pushed on the gas. It had been months since I saw him last... And I broke my fucking promise of not leaving... But I called. I was a terrible person, I know. So times I thought I didn't belong in the human world. I could see the town of Montrose come into view. Going through the side of Olathe and then you're in Montrose. The air port on the left then a bunch of shop in the car shit. I never had any idea what was on the right side just old buildings as far as I was concerned. Then when you get to the second stoplight there was a bypass but if you went straight you went though Townsend. I turn onto the bypass because Ebony's house was just on the other side of the fair grounds that sat on the other side of a BMX track that is on the edge of the bypass. They bypass ended next to a Conoco the open into a cross roads but I turned right way before then. This place was fucked with pedophiles everywhere but you got to do what you have to do. In this case it was the only house Ebony's dad could get with the money he made. It was a little white one level house which was cut in have for two families to live in... Two house but built in one. She lived with their gangster wannabe brother and her not-so-trusting farther or that is what my mother said. _My mother, I wonder if she is okay, if she was alive. I_ shook my head no; I wasn't going to think about her or the rest of my family. I spotted Dean's car parked outside ebony's house. I parked behind it, took a deep breath and dismounted. I mentally prepared myself for this. Ebony hadn't seen me in years and Sam only months. I walked up to the door, raised my hand to the door bell but found myself stop and sigh.

"Raven, damn it, you can do this." I said to myself. What was I so scared about anyways? The door opened without me ringing the bell. A girl, Ebony answered. She changed, long Carmel hair, Skinny waist and tall. This girl wasn't Ebony, or was it? She wasn't the ebony I remember. My Ebony was short, cute, and fluffy with collarbone length, blond hair not this beautiful, do I dare say hot, young lady that stood before me!

"Raven?" Her voice charmed my name like a drop of demon blood on my hands. That settled it, it was Ebony. She hit me with a huge hug.

"Ello, love." I hugged her back. She was tall, for sixteen. Almost up to my chin. I heard racing footsteps stomping up the hall. Sam stood with his brother in the frame of the hall. Sam's and I's eyes met. Sam looked at me with his puppy dog eye I just love. Ebony released me from the hug dragging me into the living room. Dean was looking everywhere but me.

"Raven, damn bitch you look hot!" Ebony's voice interfiled my thoughts, I look down at her.

"You're not bad yourself, dear." Sam was still staring at me. Did I really change that much since I saw him last? I did cut my hair but nothing else... Maybe he just misses me that there isn't a not word to say about it. But I couldn't help but thing that there was something wrong. As if I was going to be confronted by my pass, my parents, all the shit I fucked up. _Pop._ And a fog sets in and I am token away but no. We sat in silent for seconds. Dean rolled his eyes;

"Oh, come on! Get on with it." He pushed Sam to give him a head start. Sam started walking to me. My heart was skipping like a scratched CD now. I bit my lip and my feet started to move forward. I took a deep breath filling my lungs with the air of the house. Ever thought in my head went still, frozen as I walked to him. In a blink of an eye he was holding me in his arms, my eyes closed and our lips locked together. Flames engulfed my heart and melted in like a candle wax. Everything seem to fall away leaving the two of us in the middle of darkness or maybe that was just because my eye where closed. There was a flash of white light in my darkness, I opened my eyes. I looked up at the white ceiling. _What the hell?_ I sat up and look around. _Oh my Lucifer!_

I was freaking out, passing the floor in my teenage P.J's. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ I was fourteen, again. This wasn't a memory. It was fucking real! All my cells in my body were freaking out too. I was scared, confused, and I just felt like crying. One minute I was with Sam, Dean, and little Ebby and now I am in

The shadows of my past. _Why? Why was this fucking happening?_ My heart hurt so much. This is why I didn't want to come back. That was part of my deal with Lucifer, never to come back as long as I was like this or all my past would come to life. Then it hit me, what day is it? Is it the day I ran? The day I found him? What? I ran to the computer that sat on the desk in my room and turned it on. I as I waited for the damn shit to load, I got dressed. All the cute little 'emo' shit I used to wear, wow. Skinny's , band shirt, converse, and gloves. When the damn computer final started up I saw a chat window up. It was between me and Ebony. Holly shit I didn't remember this convocation. I scrolled to the top and started to read. Not like I had anywhere to be and if I did I already did this shit.

**SunStaber666**; Hey sis! xDD

**ForeverForgoten/3**; Hey Ebby!

**SunStaber666;** So how r u and Vlad?

This must have been with Vlad and I got together. I kept reading.

**ForeverForgoten/3; **Good, we had a very nice night ;)

**SunStaber666;** Dude, 4 real?

**ForeverForgoten/3;** ya, nvr knew between the sheets would b so good. Yummy! lmao!

**SunStaber666:** Oooo, someone lost their v-card.

I stared in horror at the screen… I slept with Vladimir? Oh, wait I remember this... I screamed in my head. I can't fucking believe I didn't remember this bullshit... Now I have to deal with Vladimir again. Wait, or do I. I look at the date on the computer. Oh shit. It was January 24th, four fucking day before I ran.

It was a Saturday thanks Lucifer. No school. But then as I read more of the chat I learn Fourteen year old Ebony and I are going to the skate park. Oh joy.

I walk to the huge willow tree next to the ramps. I didn't want to be here as long as I had already. I want to go back to my year with Sam, Ebony and Dean. Yes, and Dean, everyone. I couldn't help but have a little bit of joy to be fourteen again. Come on nobody got to go back in time to see how much they screwed up, right? I traced the screen of the cheep ass piece of shit cell phone that I had when I had when I was fourteen, waiting for Ebony to call me. Right at 11:47 o'clock she called like I remembered.

"Hey, I'm here."

"Oh, that is chill. I am walking up right now." Her fragile tone made the tears run down my face; I loved the Ebony from this year. Our Fourteen was the funniest year of my life. I looked up to see here walking to the ramps from the other end of the park I had.

"okay." I said hang up. I got up from where I sat next to the tree and made my way to meet Ebby halfway, when I saw her walking with someone. But who? I didn't remember a third well on this hangout. For sure it was a guy, I could tell that much. He had dark bangs covering his eyes, and was dressed in black shinnies and Black Sabbath band shirt. Oh my Lucifer, it was Vladimir! Thoughts of turning back flooded my mind. Ebony embraced me in hug that would have made me begin crying again if I wasn't so forced on Vladimir waiting for his turn. But I could feel something deep in my soul that made me what to give in to every whim he had, damn vampire!

"You have to sell it!" For the first time in forever she whispered in my ear, my demon. "They can't know that you have already lived this, let alone know you're from the past. Act and do what you did before. You can't afford to fuck up more." She went back to hide in my mind after that. It was best plan I had heard all day and only. After fourteen-year-old Ebony's hug I turned to Vladimir, letting that fourteen girl inside me come back. My heart got all fuzzy when I looked up at him. A shy smile came natural as we lead in for a "hi" kiss. The butterflies dance in my tummy and I felt the fourteen in me come out. I felt myself falling in love with him again. Fuck I don't need this. Something kept me from breaking away but want him then and there on the summer grass under our feet. But I guess he was waiting for me to stop because after maybe ten minutes Ebony told us to get a room and I got had forgotten she was there.

Vladimir wraps his arm around my waist now. Ebony and I are walking and talking and Vladimir is more concerned on how tight he needs to hold on to me.

"You cannot do that, it is imposable!" Ebony look at me like I was crazy. "it is suicide just to try it."

"Maybe that is what I want. A funeral." I said and took the skateboard out of Ebony's hand to attempt the trip I have been working on but Vladimir's grip on my hand was hard. He looks at me with concerned eyes.

"We don't need a funeral." He said taking it to serious then it was meant to be. Well if I did die wouldn't you just bring me back as your vamp bitch, I thought to myself. I just smiled and when down the side of the ramp on the skateboard. I went back and forth a couple times to get some speed; I need a lot of it to do this. I took a deep breath. Adrenalin rusting through my veins as I took my last warm up and I flow up the ramp into the air kicks my board over my head as I spin. I felt the air losing grip on me no longer pushing me up but down. I was feet from the ground I grip the board dropping it under my feet to complete on the other side of the ramp I launched from. The board and I hit the ground. I stood there shocked I had done it. I look over at Vladimir and Ebony who both had their months gaping open ready to catch flies. I raise my arms from my sides in a victory as the smile slapped itself on my face.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Ebony exclaimed, "THAT WAS HELLA AMAZING!"

"Damn, if only you knew some amazing tricks like that in bed." I hit him as I just smiled in thanks, I had no fucking idea I could still do that! My heart racing and forgetting that all this shit had happened. Living in the moment!

Being the little human I was at this point I had to get something to eat. Human food! I was laughing so hard inside that I stopped bring at one point. A huge double wapper extra cheese and French fries, I was so hungry but it was different from wanting demon blood.

"Wow," Ebony was staring at me as if I had a fried cow leg in hand.

"What?" I asked around the huge bit I took out of my double wapper.

"I think that is the most I have ever seen you eat before… Or eat at all." She was shocked. I had forgotten that when I was fourteen I didn't eat, I was I guess fasting because I was hung up on wanting to die and at the begin it was to lose weight. That is when I thought how everything must be like back in my time. Did it just freeze, still as I walking in another time? Or did I just vanish and ever either never met me or they are looking for me. It has been almost half a day now. Lunch time, well for me and Ebony. Vladimir went to get himself something to eats so he didn't rip off my little ebony's head or my head off… At some point I wished he had, but I would have shot him in the fucking head first! Bang! Lol! After completely finishing my burger I sip some Pepsi out of the large sized soda that Ebby and I were sharing. I made my hand in to a gun and blow on my finger tips.

I laugh at myself as we walked out the doors of McDonald, being human and fragile was fucking funny as hell. Ebony was quite most of the time, funny I never remembered her this quite but I loved her anyways. We barely got out the doors before Vladimir was back. I wanted to rip my hair out, but I didn't. But for some reason I didn't feel like ripping to piece when I did look back to the memories I wanted to hug the hell out of him for all the time I felt like I need to make up. It must have been this vampire powers. He was nothing like Sam and Sam was nothing like him, how the hell did I fall for both of them? Maybe it was the heart I fell in love with, ha-ha Vladimir didn't have one of those.

Vladimir took my hand, my mind wanted to let go but my heart wanted to hold it more. Wow, funny how everything about me never seems to agree on anything well until I got to Sammy. I smiled at the thought of it. Sam. Fuck, I wish I was back in my own time, now I would most likely be making up with Sam, Ebony would let of let me have her room for the night.. Cough, cough. With Sam.

"OH MY DAMN DEMONS!" She was back. My demon. "Would you stop thinking of all that shit! It is only going to make you stay longer, damn it. Just live in the moment and you'll get back sooner."

"Really?" I whispered to myself, to her.

"YES! Damn it, but if you keep thinking I'll kick your ass!" She was annoyed and I knew it.

"Okay." I had told her.

She left after that in to the back of my mind to mess with stored files of memories. Ebony was being a teenager and wanted to head to the mall in Denver but as always that was only a dream up until Vladimir had gotten a car a few months ago. So we went, Denver here we come. We spent the whole day there going to Hot Topic for new band shirts and Tripp jeans. Then we had dinner at Wendy's. It was dark outside now after walking around a mall for hours and then walking down town randomly. On the way home I was about to pass out, I forgot what it felt like to be tired or sleep. Ebony was hyper as ever after that mega Monster she chugged herself. I look out the window of Vladimir's black Subaru. I can't see why I was so depressed inside, I had it all. A loving boyfriend who just so happens to be a vampire, a great best friends that was just perfect in every way, I could do whatever and I could wear whatever. I love this life, but why did I run? I found my eyelids fall with sleepy daze but I didn't force the sleepiness away but welcomed it.

I was woken up by my mom throwing fucking freezing cold water, it was five in the damn morning, I never woke up this early not even on school days. My mom is screaming something but my ears were still asleep.

"When did you get home last night?" She asked.

"Ten maybe nine. I don't know." I said rolling over to go to sleep again but was greeted by another splash of fucking water. I was soaked, pissed and about to go full vamp on her ass.

"TEN?" She was screaming enough that it shook the house.

"Yeah. What so fucking wrong about that? It was only ten!" I was fully awake now and had a short temper to top it all!

"We agreed you would come home at six and Ebony was going to walk with you. Not Vladimir dropping you off at ten!" Yeah, that was the plan but shit happens.

"Well boohoo. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" I said trying to get the wet sheet off my bed and replace them with dry ones.

"WHAT! DON'T GIVE ME ATTITUDE, GIRL."

"I can give you all the attitude I want, I'm a teenager!"

"THAT IS IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED! NO MORE COLORED HAIR, ARMWARMERS, EYELINER, AND CHAIN WALLET!"She started collecting all my stuff over my table.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I was going to attack her; I didn't give a shit if she was my mother. She was crossing my line. "NO YOU DON'T!" I graved my shit out of her hand and put them on my table and pushed her out of my room. I couldn't live in this place. Not a place that didn't let me be who I was. And I could wait around for my dad to come up here and start hitting me. I graved my pack back for school and got dressed for school. I grabbed my cell phone of my side table and called Vladimir. It rang twice before he answered, I knew she wasn't sleeping. He was a vampire, they don't sleep.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Come get me."

"What? Why? What is wrong?"

"I'll explain it when you get here," I heard my dad screaming down stairs at me. "And hurry."I hung up as I put my shoes on and grabbed my book bag. I open the window over my bed and climbed onto the roof. Turn to shut it when I heard my had coming up the stairs. "SHIT." I lost my balance and almost lost my footing but I grabbed onto the gutter. I slipped my way across to the drain pipe. I've sneaked out his way so many times. I climb down the drain pipe and that is when I heard Vladimir pull in to the driveways and my dad was yelling out my window.

"Get your ass back her, Raven." My dad screamed making me fall off the pipe and on to the ground maybe four feet from where I was on the pipe. I ran over to Vladimir car, throw the door open and took my seat while shutting the door.

"GO!" I yelled at Vladimir and he speed out just as my mom ran out the front door.

I took a deep breath, relived that I was out of there. I can't believe I didn't remember this!

"So you are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Vladimir's eyes were glued to the road ahead but his voice to me.

"My mom and dad are pissed. They threatened me." Vladimir's face hardened with anger to that. "You can make them into a meal if you really want to. I don't give a shit." I said watching the dark road pass by. He didn't responded so turned to look at him. His eyes were wide and he was starting at me. Oh, fuck I didn't know that yet. I had no idea how to get out of this.

"What?" he managed to get out.

"Uhh." I was stumped. What was I going to do?

"Since when do you cuss?" he laughed. Oh thank Lucifer, he dropped it.

"It slipped."

"You never cuss, never." His eyes went back on the road. Shit, I can't believe I forgot that too. I faked a laugh, but I kind of wanted to bring it back up but then I had to say that I was from the future but that wouldn't end well, seeing that I am with Sam.

"I guess I am just really pissed." I laugh. He laughs with me.

At lunch Ebony sat down next to me with her tray of gross school food.

"Vlad told me." She said picking at the might be living coleslaw.

"Did he, now?"

"Yeah, and if you need a place to crash my sofa is always open." She shovels a spoon full of coleslaw in her month before slipping it back on here tray. "It taste like shit." I burst out laughing.

"The sofa? And how would you know that?"

"By fucking it." She said punching me in the arm.

"Well that explains it all!" I laugh as I got up so she couldn't hit me.

"Oh, why you…" She lunged out of the chair and I started running through the lunch room. "I'm going to kill you." I jump over a chair that was in the way. Ebony got on top of the table and the seniors there yelled at her but she just jump over there trays and after me.

"Sure! That is if you can catch me first!" I yelled over the other students chatter. I ran out the doors and into the quad now. I stopped for a breather by the red benches in front of Vladimir's classroom window. Ebony out of nowhere tackled me but she fell down herself. I jump on the benches as she got up and followed after me. Next thing I knew we both where on the ground laughing our heads off. I guess she tackles me.

Chpt. 4

I smiled to myself as I looked out the window, watching the school fade behind us in Vladimir car. Ebony was playing with my hair, braiding it and piling it on my head, saying I was a princess of the damned. I just couldn't wait to go home, wait. I mean to Ebony's. Ever since lunch I was smiling and laughing like it was the last time I was going to see everyone. Well it was kind of true I only had one day left before I ran and I was going to do it. I didn't want to fuck up my life in the future. I love it all, the trees, the air, school, Ebony, and Vladimir. This was the teen life I never really had. I was in too much of a hurry to grow up and now being fourteen I see how much I fucked up. My smile sat still on my face and I turned to Ebony.

"We should dress you up in a pretty dress tonight." I teased. She looked me like I was crazy then narrowed her eye and lunged at me.

"How about we tie you up to the wall…" she trailed off as she tickled the hell out of me.

"And do what?" Vladimir true around with curse eye hope for something good.

"We will tie you up and … And." She couldn't come up with anything good.

"We can have a fuck fest." Vladimir teased. "But that would me you two would have to come home with me."

"Yeah, let's remember that Ravvy is your sex slave, not mine. She is my hoe!" She teased.

"Yeah and she is my pimp."I said drowning in tickle tortured we laugh in the back set as Vladimir eyes follow the road ahead. I could see Vladimir smile in the mirror. Why did I run? My boyfriend and best friend were the best I could have but my parents I could deal without. My parents, damn it all my stuff was back at home.

"Shit." I said pushing ebony off.

"What?" She look as if she did something wrong.

"All my shit is at home still. And if I go back I am dead." I guess Ebony catch the cuss word cause she just sat the processing it over and over again in her dead.

"I can get it for you." Vladimir said I didn't question it because I knew how he was going to get my shit. Vamp style, all stealthy. But Ebony did.

"How the hell are you going to do that? Raven's parents will kill you before you get in to the door."

"I have my ways." He winks in the mirror back at us.

"I don't this your ways," She made quotes around the word 'ways' in the air "will get past her dad."

"Ebony, trust me. He can."I said to her. Vladimir looked in the mirror at me. I wonder if he knew I knew. Even worse I wonder if he knew I wasn't the Raven he knew or use to know.

Ebony and I watched movies all night and chugged soda. Her dad is a trucker so he is never home and her mom lived clear in Kentucky. Her brother was who-knows-where and we could care less. We dye Ebony's hair too! He-he! We had some left over dye so I got black highlights in my hair now, I kind of hope that I go back with them. It will remind Ebony of the day that we had out last sleep over, last semi-party and of course that time we ever see each other besides school. Now that I thought of it I miss her so much and of course I could never come back to see Ebony or well this bullshit would happen to me. She could have always came to see me but I am always moving around, not just because of Sam and Dean but I miss person thing out on me. Yeah it has been almost three year since I went missing but it is always better to be safe then sorry. And I know what your thinking, I look twenty-one they will never guess it is me. Well now I am back to fourteen, two days from running, getting drunk on demon blood and meeting Sam after fucking my life up a lot, vampires', Demon blood, the works.

I was awakening rudely by ebony at six-thirty to tell me Vladimir was her with my stuff. I was walking out to the living room were several suit cases sat along with a couple boxes.

"You moving me in?" I said bitterly. Vladimir came up and kissed me good morning.

"If that is what you want."

"Cut out with mushy bullshit, I can't take it anymore." Ebony said throwing a pillow at us. She took the words straight out of my dirty mouth.

"Well I'm going to take a shower, and hopefully be in a better mood after words." I said turning on my heels back down the halls."

"Need any company?" Vladimir joked.

"I can manage. I'll tell you if I am feeling lonely, okay?" I called down the hall as I walked in to the hall.

When I stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel to getting some cloths out of my suitcases and get my make up Ebony stopped me with a shocked face.

"What?" I asked hoping for the worse.

"Your mom called. I told her you weren't here and she didn't believe me so she is coming over to check with the fuzz. We already moved all your stuff to Vladimir's."

"You do realize I am in just a towel, right?"

"No time to worry about that. Go!"

"This is a trick isn't it just because I didn't let Vladimir take a shower with me?"

"Oh for... Just go!" she pushed me out the door and into Vladimir's car. As soon as the door was shut Vladimir speeded out of there like the world was crumbling from underneath us. Everything out side was a blur, I didn't know cars could go this fast. Vampire speed, huh? At first I didn't realize Vladimir was talking to me then when he goes to a point that shocked me I stated to listen;

"… Have to leave Montrose. Go to a place I know…"

"Wait? What?"

"We might have to leave Montrose and got to a place I know. A summer house my family owns." Well yeah if you me family as in my cult sure.

"Oh…" Well I had to say yes because I did. "That is a brilliant plan." I smiled at him and pecked him on the check. That is when I remember I was in just a towel and was almost seconds from flashing the world, too.

When we got to Vladimir's house I hurried to get dressed and do my hair and make up before Vladimir decided that I being half naked meant a free for all. So glad I broke up with him in the future. We left for school a little after seven-thirty o'clock. I knew I couldn't go to school now, next thing you know the fuzz will come and get me out of school. So Ebony, Vladimir and I are going on a road trip or get-me-away-from-this-town-as-much-as-possible. But either way I was getting the hell out of Montrose. We pack my stuff back in Vladimir's car and went to pick Ebony up at the school because they might have her house being watch now. But the thing why it is safe to be at Vladimir's house is because my parents don't know anything about him what so ever.

We pulled up at the school to get all my stuff out of Ebony's and I's locker and to get Ebony. She was at our locker waiting for me. We made our quit goodbyes and hurried before anyone sees us. We were on the road in a blink of an eye and laughing and having fun like tomorrow was the end of the world and for me I hope it was. Funny how this big leap landed me back in Montrose just for Ebony's sake. Driving all day to who knows where but me. It was the castle. The vampire's nest, everything but good. This place was just up in Colorado Springs way out in the middle of nowhere. I didn't want to go back to the castle again, not this one anyways. I had to go through Zach again. Watching him come in for the first time, covered in blood and in so much pain from the bite it left me sitting at his bedsit everyday and his sister was the one who turn him and her boyfriend before that. I can't go through that again, no. But if I was going to do this all again I wanted this drive to go fast so I shut my eyes and fell to sleep.

When my eyes open I wasn't greeted by a car roof but the ceiling of a house. Worry floods me as I panic. I had no clue as to where I was. I sat up and scanned the room, it wasn't the vampire castle I can tell you that much. I pulled my feet to the floor to attempt exploring my new whereabouts. That is when I saw it. Tears flood my eyes, it was Plum Bear. Ebony's little purple bear, the one I fell in love with as soon as I saw it. She tried to give it to me but I wouldn't have it but Kitty end up giving me one that said 'I love u' on it sweater. One question pop in my mind, why would Plum Bear be here? Wherever I was at. I stood up pick up Plum Bear off his chair in the corner by the bed and walk out the door of the room. I found myself welcomed by a familiar hallway. This was Ebony's house but what are we doing back her? I walked myself to the living room where Ebony stood changing a DVD out. She look older, and much more pretty even from the back. But wait did that mean.

"EBONY!" I ran over to her and hugging her. It was her sixteen-year-old Ebony. My Ebony, that meant I was twenty-one. She hugged back.

"Oh my damn! You back! Oh my demons, I was so worried." She squealed in my ear.

"I need to get out of her before I somehow go back."

"Back where?"

"Ninth grade, when we ran."

"You went back in time?" She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"It was a curse. A deal, Lucifer and I made down in hell. I was to serve him until time ran out and to never come back here or I will be face with the past."

"Oh. What part?"

"When we ran, I already said. I came back when we were on the road to the castle."

"Is my blond showing?" she raised her hand to her roots.

"No your fine, but at this rate everyone is going to tell it is a dye job." I winked playfully.

"Not cool, sis. Not cool." She faked an upset look.

"Where is Sam and Dean?" I said waiting for some form of bad news.

"Oh, they are just out aside."

"Speaking of which, do you have a smoke? I haven't had one in four days."

"You have only been out for four hours." She looks puzzled.

"Oh, that is weird. So how about that cig?"

"Oh. Yeah, here." She pulled a pack out of her jeans and throws it at me as she when to open the door to the porch. I took a deep breath and lit my cigarette and follow her out.

My heart skip with each step I took out the door, I inhaled from my cigarette and blow it out. I closed my eyes just wish this would go fast and I could get out of her before I go back. I opened my eye to see Sam and Dean rises up from their seat on the porch. Sam eyes looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. It was cute.

"Does this mean we can go now?" Dean said bitterly to his beer in his hand.

"Sooner the better." I look at Ebony with a sad face. I'm sorry, sis."

"It is okay."

"I wish I could have said longer but the longer I am in this town the bigger chance I have of not coming back from the past."

"I understand, truly. If it was me I wouldn't have came in the first place."

"Wait, what happened?" Sam searched for a answer in my eyes.

"It was a curse. A deal, Lucifer and I made down in hell. I was to serve him until time ran out and to never come back here or I will be face with the past." Wow, that really felt like I had said it twice now.

"So, you made a deal with the Devil to serve him forever and you can't come here unless going back in time?" Dean was angered by the fact I make a deal with Lucifer.

"Don't strain a muscle." I hissed.

"Bitch."Dean mumbled to himself.

"I'm not deaf, moron." I rolled my eyes. "Let get out of here before I pass out again."

"Fine." Dean walked of the porch to start the car.

"Is it just me or does four hours feel like a million years." I winked at Sam.

"I don't know about a million but is sure feels like entirety to long." Sam step towards me. I wrapped my arms around him. This was much better than playing an act with Vladimir.

"I missed you." I whispered. He hugged me tighter. This just made me want to leave fast though. I couldn't risk going back, seeing as to what happened next. "I'm sorry, but we really need to go."

I walk to the car now, Sam and Dean were already in. I didn't like the idea that I had to ride with then and leave my motorcycle behind because they couldn't risk me passing out on it. Sam promised he would come back for it as soon as we got in Utah. Ebony was going to watch it. I just go done saying goodbye to her. I felt so fucking bad about coming, passing out, and then leaving. I rested my arms on the door of the car and look in at Sam and Dean.

"She can come." Sam said.

"What?"

"She has nothing better to do, really. And Dean really likes her." Sam said Dean had a very fucking perverted smile.

"You are not going to touch her."

"How do you know we didn't when you were out?"

"You didn't." I reached in at him wanting to strangle him where he sat but Sam graved my hand to stop me. I pulled out of the car. "And she gets to drive my bike behind us."

"Aw, come on!"

"Shut up Dean." I said walking back to the house. Ebony stood puzzled on the porch.

"You forget something?"

"Yea."

"What did you forget?"

"You."

"What?"

"You coming or not, sis?"

"Give me a second." She ran inside with a huge smile on her face. I looked back at Sam and Dean in the car, which were look at me. I shrug and turned back to follow her in. She is running around getting stuff and putting in her back.

"I can't believe I am going on the road with you guys." She squeaked.

"And you get to ride my motorcycle." I juggled the key at her. "You do know how to ride, right?"

"Yeah, I do BMX."

"Good, I don't need my bike totaled and my little sister being scraped off the street with a scraper."

"ha, ha. Funny." She was sarcastic.

We walked out the door down the side walk to where my motorcycle was parked. Ebony swung here leg over the iron horse and looked to me for the keys.

"Just promise me that you won't scrap my bike or yourself up, okay?" I looked for the truth in her eyes.

"I promise, Ravvy." She smiled and gave me a quick hug before putting on her helmet. I swung her bags over my shoulder and walk back to Sam who was now leaning against the car with a beer in hand. Behind me I could hear the roar of my motorcycle warm up. I couldn't help but wait for another cold sleep back and in time and another goodbye. Just because I came back this time doesn't me I will come back if I do fall asleep. A shy smile greeted me as I looked up at my Sam. I couldn't fight the feeling in side my chest that made me wrap my arms around him and whisper;

"I'm sorry." The tears threatened to blind me. His arms wrapped around me in a warm hug and he kissed my forehead gently. The tears fell down my cheeks now. Sam leaned back but didn't pull away from the hug, just loosened it enough to look at me. He moved the hair out of my face but it fell back in to place twice before it stayed where he brushed it back.

"Don't be." He whispered and looked in my eyes.

"Why not? I left and never came back."

"But you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do." He pondered my responds before he answered.

"Well, Do I you still love me?" He made is famous puppy-dog look which always makes me smile.

"Forever and always." I searched his eye for something.

"Love is immortal, as is the way I feel about you," He smiled closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you, Raven Midnight."

His kissed lingered on my lips even after we had gotten in the car. It was just as intense as the first kiss we shared, the one kiss I will never forget. You know how those first kisses are, remembered and forever in your mind.

We're minute out of Montrose now; I'm sitting in the front between both Sam and Dean. My eyes keep finding there way up to the mirror above me to see Ebony behind us. I have Sam's hand in my lap as I trace the line in his palm. I really don't know why but I have a fascination with people's hands. I like to bend then different direction and just hold them. Sam's eyes follow my figures as they move slowly and softly across his skin. My head is resting on his shoulder and his cheek on my forehead.


End file.
